Supernatural
by Kiwi0
Summary: They were just playing around, harmless fun. Ha! Harmless? These girls have just opened their own personal gateway to hell. What you do know, could curse you forever.You can turn back now, but if you decide to keep going. Good luck, and God bless.


They were just playing around, harmless fun. Ha! Harmless? These girls have just opened their own personal gateway to hell. This is a warning to all those reading this. Don't ever, ever mess with the supernatural. EVER. What you could do now, could curse you forever. You won't ever be able to turn back. It will haunt you forever. So, don't mess with these dark forces you know nothing about. You can turn back now, but if you wish to carry on...God Bless, and don't have too much fun...

* * *

><p>"Hey! Guys! Look at this!" A blond girl ran up to her friends, excitedly holding her iPhone. When she reached her friends, a long haired, tanned girl turned away.<p>

"No Stella, I don't think so. have you heard the stories? The warnings? The deaths?" She said, still with her back to her blond friend.

-Yes-

"Oh, c'mon!" Another girl with fire-red hair encouraged. "It'll be fun!"

"No, it's highly illogical to mess with the supernatural." A strangely pink haired girl pointed out.

-That's right...-

"Fine! I'll do it! I don't believe in them anyway." A pretty navy blue eyed girl said with a brave face.

-Don't believe? I can change that!-

The blond actually thought the idea was utterly scary, but utterly thrilling at the same time.

"Cool Musa!" the blond put her arm around her friend -Musa- and laughed with glee. "See! your on my side, right, Layla?"

"Yeah, but we have more to do than play a stupid, fake board game." The dark skinned beauty -Layla- blurted out in anger. All of this was fake, fake, fake!

-I'll get you for that-

"Flora, if you agree, I'll stop trying to change your wardrobe for a month!" Stella pleaded with the tanned girl, Flora.

"Oh...I don't know...Okay..." Flora played with the pebbles in the park ground with her -highly fashionable- high-heeled boot.

"Yay! Now, Tecna...Flora's doing it so you could at least tr-" Stella was cut off from her little rant with the pink girls outburst.

"Fine! But if ANYTHING! ANYTHING! Goes wrong, I'm blaming you." Tecna, ran a pale hand through her short hair.

"Yes!" Stella screamed out in triamph.

* * *

><p>"One Tropical Smoothie please," Mara, a paying costumer ordered, not looking up from her pink nails. When she realized her waitress hadn't moved, she looked up expectantly. "Now?" Roxy spun around on her work heels, letting out a tired sigh. Roxy hated people like Mara, who were rude, and chavy. Mara was a frequent visitor to the Fruity Music Bar. Roxy knew that she only came because of a certain group of boys. A certain group of TAKEN boys! Roxy also knew she was a rude, spoilt brat! (Who not to mention has total blond moments) AN: Not trying to be offensive)) But the boys think she's sweet, funny and caring. But she was a spoilt brat! And Roxy knew that, from some of the things that she says on the phone to her Daddy. She quotes:<p>

"Daddy, my car has just run out of petrol! Buy me a new one!" And guess what? She did!

Roxy was muttering things about Mara, when her phone rang, who could be calling? The boys (Specialists) were here, her Dad was here, all the people on her contacts were here! Exept...

* * *

><p>"Now, now...Stella, don't forget about Roxy." Bloom reminded her bubbly friend. Bloom lifted her Gucci Starburst sunglasses off her face, to reveal bright blue eyes.<p>

"I won't, I won't...I promise, I'll call her now."

She started to dial her number, 0777001203...(AN:That number is FAKE! Don't bother even trying!)

* * *

><p>"Hello? Is that you-" Roxy answered her phone curiously.<p>

"Yep! Thought it was you Stella, whats the problem?"

"Oh..."

"Really? Even Flora?"

"Okay then, I'll be there at 10."

* * *

><p>The clock is ticking.<p>

Seven...

Eight...

Nine...

Ten...

* * *

><p>Roxy curled her hand around the sparkly doorknob that led to the Winx's house. She pushed the door, it was unlocked.<p>

"Stella, I'm here." The whole house was dark.

"Guys?"

Roxy found the lightswitch and flicked the lights on.

* * *

><p>Hiya! I used 2 be Secret Keys! gtg play with my cat, PM me if you wanna talk!<p> 


End file.
